


You Put Your Arms around Me

by nohrianprince



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I've never written manga pair before, M/M, angstyish, inspired by supana, likely there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianprince/pseuds/nohrianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>manga kawoshin au inspired by the doujin artist supana.<br/>Nagisa and Shinji explore loneliness and wanting in a dreamy world. <br/>It's kind of like a shoujo manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is Love

“Shinji-kun! Hey, Shinji-kun! Wait up, Shinji-kun” the white haired boy panted as he sprinted towards Shinji.  
Shinji stopped walking and waited a few moments to turn around, an annoyance building in his features. “What it is Nagisa?” he snapped.   
“I..I just wanted to talk about yesterday…if that’s okay with you.” What type of expression should he wear when approaching Shinji-kun this way? He wanted to be gentle, but it was so easy to anger the boy. Before Nagisa had a chance to run through possible facial gestures, Shinji had already turned on his heels.   
“Wha-? Shinji-kun?!”  
“Forget it!”   
___   
Nagisa returned to his seat in class half slumped over. He didn’t rather care about 17th century poetry or whatever the teacher was talking about. He stared out the window and chewed on his pencil. What was Shinji doing right now? Was he happy? Was he still upset at him? Nagisa sighed and put his head down. He just wanted to be closer…Shinji was always pushing away. But last night, last night, Shinji was different. Nagisa had nearly been ready to give up but his senses had been rejuvenated, his mind re-appealed to. He liked this boy, a lot. He wanted to be around him all the time. He wanted to touch him and know him. He wanted to hear the boy’s secrets and desires and hopes. He wanted to hold his hand and rub his thumb over his knuckles. He wanted to kiss him goodnight. He wanted to put a smile on his face. But Shinji…Shinji seemed to hate him.   
Sooner or later, the day drew to an end and the bell rang. Nagisa rose and began to pack up his belongings. Before he could lift his head, girls began to surround him. They were giggling, bare legged, and fresh scented. Nagisa sighed to himself. This was the situation every day. He smiled to them and tried to explain that he had to be on his way home. As he was chatting with one particularly pretty brunette, Nagisa noticed a thin figure hovering in the doorway and then dashing away. Wait, was that Shinji-kun? That had to be him. Even if it wasn’t, Nagisa wasn’t going to take any chances. “Excuse me, girls” he smiled, and then ran furiously, trying to trace the boy. The girls squealed and then moved onto topic of discussion.  
Outside, Nagisa quickly exited the school building. His classroom was near the staircase and he took the stairs two at a time, then cutting through the hallway and pushing through the double doors. He grabbed his shoes, slipped them on, and continued in his pursuit. Surely enough, when he reached the perimeter of the school yard, he noticed Shinji Ikari. The boy hadn’t noticed him yet. He was standing off to the side, fumbling with his ear buds.  
Play it cool, Nagisa, play it cool.   
Nagisa strolled casually up to Shinji, who was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice.   
“Hey” he called out.  
“N-nagisa!”  
“It’s me” he opened his arms, as if presenting himself.   
“What do you want?”  
“Just to talk. Is that okay?”  
Shinji eyed Nagisa nervously. He rubbed the back of his head.  
“Talking…for a bit…is fine” he mumbled.  
“Great! Why don’t I walk you home?”  
Shinji flushed. Shit; had Nagisa done too much?  
Shinji’s eyes were fixed on the ground.  
“Hey, I’m sorry, ok. If it’s too much, I won’t-“  
“I wouldn’t mind” he mumbled.  
“What?”  
His blush spread even more. “I said I wouldn’t mind if you walked me home!” he blurted out, avoiding all eye contact.  
Nagisa’s jaw dropped but he worked with it. He grinned widely. “Great. Let’s get going, Shinji-kun”  
___  
It was a bit awkward, or rather, immensely awkward at first. The two of them shuffled along in silence, Nagisa saying something random about the day or weather every now and then and Shinji nodding. It occurred to Nagisa that he might want to ask Shinji about how his day was.   
“Hey Shinji-kun”  
“What is it?”  
“How’d your day go?”  
“Why does it matter?”  
“C’mooon, just tell me”  
Shinji grunted, but eventually he started talking. He had overslept and been late to school, forcing him to buy a lunch at the cafeteria. He had a surprise quiz in history and math and while he didn’t think he did badly in them, he could’ve done better. P.E. was exhausting. While he was running laps, he hurt his leg somehow, but he didn’t want to say anything about it. The teacher made the class do extra laps because a kid was being rude.  
As Shinji talked on and on about his day, Nagisa couldn’t help but smile and let himself be enveloped by Shinji’s voice. He was so warm and gentle. Nagisa wanted this, wanted all of it, wanted to know so much more about Shinji. He wanted to reach out and hold Shinji’s hand.   
But did Shinji feel the same? The boy was always yelling at him and shooing him away. It was more likely than not that Shinji thought of him as a nuisance rather than a love interest. Nagisa nearly sighed. Shinji paused.   
“S-sorry, I shouldn’t be talking so much. I don’t know what got into me”  
“No, don’t apologize Shinji-kun! I like hearing you talk”  
Shinji was silent. “I don’t know why you bother with me. I’m rude and stubborn and selfish”  
By now they had gotten to a stop.  
“No…you’re not those things Shinji-kun….”  
“How can you say that?! What do you know about me?  
“Shinji-kun, I’m just-“  
“Just what? Why are you always trying to talk to me? Is this some sort of prank? Is that what all of this is? Try to be friends with stupid Ikari?!”  
“Shinji, I would never”  
“How am I supposed to believe you?!” Tears were making their way out of his brown eyes and Shinji’s voice was getting frantic. Nagisa didn’t know what to do. Was Shinji going to run away again? He had to act quickly.  
He tried to advance towards Shinji, but Shinji backed away, tears in his eyes.  
“Why are you so nice to me? I don’t understand! I don’t deserve it!”  
Now.  
Nagisa leaped forward and grabbed Shinji’s wrist, pulling the small boy into his chest. Strangely enough, he didn’t resist. Nagisa held him there for a moment, felt his tiny body shudder with sobs, and then he leaned back a bit so he could see his face. Their faces were dangerously close and their noses touched.  
“Na..gi..sa” he breathed  
Nagisa leaned down and pressed his lips to Shinji, sealing them in a sweet kiss. He wrapped an arm around Shinji and put his other hand on the back of the boy’s head. As they parted, Shinji looked up at him with teary, but curious eyes.  
“I do it…because I like you. I like you a lot, Shinji-kun”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um that's about it folks

Nagisa and Shinji found themselves sitting in the latter’s living room. Tea had been prepared. Nagisa reached out for Shinji, who uncharacteristically did not shoo him away. Nagisa scooted closer to Shinji and giggled.

“W-what is it?” Shinji demanded, trying to make his voice sound angry.

“Mmm, I just like being close to Shinji-kun”

Shinji’s face turned a deep pink. He avoided Nagisa’s gaze. Nagisa, on the other hand, only moved closer to Shinji, till there was no space between them.

The air between them was fuzzy and warm. Nagisa wanted to kiss again. He really did enjoy being able to touch Shinji like that.

He wrapped an arm tightly around Shinji’s torso, placing another on his face. “Shinji-kun….I’m going to kiss you….”

Shinji parted his lips, just a bit, unsure of how to act. He felt flushed and needy for Nagisa’s touches. This was so weird to him. Nagisa was….Nagisa was…annoying and nosy and weird. But he was also warm and inviting and safe.

Shinji closed his eyes and Nagisa leaned in to kiss him. This time, Nagisa used more force, employing the use of his tongue to wet Shinji’s lip and explore his mouth. They were breathless when lips parted. Nagisa went in for more kisses and Shinji felt dizzy he didn’t know how he could manage. Nagisa kept at his gentle kissing for awhile and Shinji felt like he was in a daze.

  “N-Nagisa….enough” Shinji finally managed. “Why are you doing this anyways?”

Nagisa smiled innocently and raised Shinji’s hand to his face, where he began to kiss Shinji’s fingertips. “Well, you see, Shinji-kun, this has happened before, remember? And now you know how I feel about you..But…I don’t have an answer from Shinji-kun. So…if Shinji-kun doesn’t like me, then maybe I can make him like me. Because Shinji-kun doesn’t seem to like me very much, even though you let me touch you like this”

“You idiot!” Shinji yelled.

“Wha-? I’m sorry, Shinji-kun…..”

“No, Nagisa, you’re such an idiot! Why would I let you touch me like this if I….Nagisa I don’t…I don’t hate you” Shinji sighed.

Nagisa was in a shock. His face was bright pink, all the way to his ears, and he couldn’t speak.

Looking at the other boy, Shinji smiled a bit. “I’m sorry I…I’ve been so harsh.” Shinji brought his hand up to Nagisa’s cheek and kissed him.

Nagisa sprang back into life. He squeezed his arms around Shinji. “You’re so cute, Shinji-kun!”

“Yeah yeah yeah”

“Hey, Shinji-kun, I have a request!”

“What is it?”

“Well, the lillim have this thing when two people like each other, they um, they don’t see anyone else..”

Shinji had to stop himself from laughing.

“You mean a relationship?”

“Yeah! That’s it. Ne, Shinji-kun, would you go out with me?”

Shinji let out his laughs this time. Nagisa’s face was too precious. Perhaps this wouldn’t be too bad. Nagisa was weird but he was also wonderful.

“Yea..yea…I would like that”

“Shinji-kun!” Nagisa tackled the boy to the ground.

Shinji let himself laugh even louder. Nagisa kissed him and they lay there giggling.


End file.
